Inhuman
by Technicolors
Summary: Maura Isles is the new M.E at Boston PD. There, she meets the enigmatic Detective Lieutenant who is respected by all yet feared by many. As she unravels the secrets of Jane Rizzoli's life, Maura finds herself falling for the devilish charm and sucked into a dangerous world she thought only existed in folklore. RIZZLES VAMPIRE FIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I'd like to point out that nothing belongs to me (except for the storyline). **

**I don't watch any of those vampire shows so if you're expecting it to be like that, this is not the fic for you. **

**The theme is kind of dark and is probably not appropriate for any persons under the age of 17. But knowing the ****fandom, y'all won't even heed my warning.**

**RATED M for the sexual content, blood and gore and all that jazz. READER BEWARE.**

* * *

ONE

Dr. Tierney droned on and on about things that she already had extensive knowledge and experience in. The crime techs she had just acquainted herself with stood in her office with bored looks on their faces as the retired M.E now went on about his experiences _back in the day_. Their young faces pleaded to her with desperate gazes, urging her to get the elderly man to stop and let go of the job he was about to retire from forever.

Maura smiled apologetically at them, unable to do a thing as Dr. Tierney continued to prolong his speech. She felt pity for the man. She knew it was difficult to leave a job that had consumed so much of his life. Maura was certain she'd be the same blithering old fool when the time came. So she'd give him his moment. He deserved it at least.

About forty-five _excruciating _minutes later, Dr. Tierney bade them goodbye with glossy eyes and trotted over to the elevator with his chin tucked to his chest and a box of his belongings tucked to his side. Now the crime techs were all frowning as they watched the elevator doors close through the open blinds of her office window. Gloom now hung in the chilling air-conditioned room and not one of them said a word for a long time.

Taking a deep breath, Maura put on the stern expression she frequently wore when exercising authority. The crime techs straightened their backs as she spoke, "As the new M.E, it is my duty to be directing our department with utmost efficiency, aiding the Boston Police Department with whatever it is that they need." She offered a smile that eased the air slightly. "What I expect from you all is your co-operation and full effort every day. And in return," Maura squared her shoulders and looked straight into their eyes, "I won't be that _bitch_ you'll hate working with." She was not a fan of swearing but sometimes it was necessary. She needed her new employees to understand that she was not here to fool around. She took her work rather seriously and did not tolerate anything but success.

They looked at her with uncertain faces, and then looked at each other for the briefest of moments, sharing looks of silent communication. Maura clapped her hands together and grinned widely. The crime techs jerked their heads in her direction. "Before you think of me as just that, let me remind you that all I want is for us to be the best that we can be for the sake of those who end up on our autopsy tables." Deciding to lighten up their moods she added, "On Fridays I will allow casual clothing. Every second Tuesday of the month, I always bring in goodies for everyone to snack on throughout the day. Any questions?"

When no one dared to speak, Suzie Chang stepped forward with a smile, "You drive a hard bargain. I look forward to working with you Dr. Isles." A murmur of agreement from the other crime techs

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding." She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "I look forward to working with you all as well."

A small applause came from the doorway and everyone turned to the source. Maura spotted two men in suits standing at the door clapping their hands. Maura took note of the badges clipped to their belts. She looked at her employees. "If you'll excuse us."

When the room cleared, they – what she assumed to be detectives – strode into her office. The older of the two spoke, "What a speech, Doc. Tierney's got nothing on you." He then offered a hand, "Sergeant Detective Korsak. And this here is Detective Frost."

Maura shook both their hands. "Dr. Maura Isles."

Detective Frost jabbed a thumb behind him. "We've come to escort you to the homicide department. The Lieutenant wants a quick word."

"I actually have to set up my office, if you would kindly tell him to call my –"

Frost frowned and said urgently, "I don't think you understand, Doc. It'll be our heads if we don't carry this out. The Lieutenant always means business."

"It'll only take a few moments of your time, we promise. Ten minutes tops." Korsak urged her through the door. "Shall we?"

"I don't want you two to get into trouble on my account…" Maura sighed. "Lead the way, gentlemen." She glanced at the unopened boxes full of her belongings before following the detectives to the elevator.

They stepped off on the third floor and right into the homicide department. Officers and detectives scurried about as they passed through the rows of desks and into a deserted hall with a lone door at the end of it. Maura looked around. The bustling noise disappeared and they were left with an eerie quiet. "Why is the Lieutenant's office in such a secluded area?"

"The Lieutenant prefers the ah… privacy." Frost shifted his gaze to Korsak uncomfortably. "And whatever you do, no matter what your business is, you _have _to request access through the intercom. She's not in her office right now but she instructed us to bring you in here by 3 o'clock. Korsak and I have some business to attend to, so you can see yourself in."

"Thank you Detectives." She paused. "Is there anything I should be aware of before I go in?"

"Just…" Frost put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let the intimidation get to you. The Lieutenant loves to make people squirm."

"I think I can do that."

"Makes a sport of it, actually." Korsak grinned at her. "We'll see you around, Doc."

Maura looked at the name stenciled onto the glass door in bold white letters before stepping in. **J. RIZZOLI, DETECTIVE LIEUTENANT. **All the lights were turned off, save for the soft glow of the lamp sitting on the sleek desk. Maura felt around near the doorframe and felt no switch for the lighting. _That's odd_,she thought as she made her way to the long desk and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable leather guest chair and glanced around the dim room.

All across the right side of the room were bookshelves that touched the ceiling, lined with binders of various sizes and colours, all labeled alphabetically and in specific sections. Maura took note of the lounging chairs and L-shaped couch tucked in the corner of the opposite side of the room. Beside it, deep red curtains were drawn closed. She stood up, walked over to the window and ducked into the curtain and peered through the blinds. She watched officers move about on the sidewalk below for a few minutes.

"I'm quite sensitive to sunlight, so I'd prefer it if the blinds are kept closed."

The husky voice by her ear sent a shudder down her spine. Maura jumped from her spot guiltily and whirled around, crashing into a stone-cold body. She gasped feeling an icy chill seep through her clothing and onto her skin. It reminded her of all the dead bodies she had cut open on autopsy tables and of the bodies she had tucked away in morgues. "I am so sorry. I wanted to see what kind of view you had up here…" She trailed off and furrowed her brows at the dress shirt and stared at cleavage, then up a slender neck. Her embarrassment overpowered the curiosity of the unnatural body temperature as her eyes landed on the woman's face. The dark-haired woman stepped away from her with a stolid expression. Her tall statuesque figure towered before her, shadows wrapping around her strong frame emphasizing an extraordinary physique, sharp facial features were partially hidden by darkness making her look sinister. The woman's eyes seemed to gleam wildly under the dim light and Maura felt a sense of panic rise up in her chest. "L-Lieutenant Rizzoli?"

The Lieutenant grinned, showing off a pair of prominent canines. "That's correct, Dr. Isles." A gloved hand reached forward.

Maura clenched her fingers tightly against her sides. Detective Frost was not kidding when he mentioned that the Lieutenant made people squirm. The sense of fear instilled in her heart at the very moment had her glued to the spot. The woman commanded the room with such a powerful aura and Maura now understood why the Detectives were coaxing her so desperately. When the hand reached for the blinds past her head and smoothed it out, she exhaled loudly. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

"How about we move our chat somewhere more comfortable?" The brunette asked huskily and held out her arm, gesturing to the couches.

With shaky legs, she walked towards the couches. She knew, rather, she _felt _the other woman silently at her heels and when she finally sat down, her body sagged against the cushions. The Lieutenant took a seat across from her and casually leaned back and threw an arm behind the couch. Resting an ankle onto her knee, she asked in a low husk, "Can I ask for the name of such a prepossessing woman?"

Maura swallowed. Her throat felt dry and she wanted nothing more than to get the meeting over with. The physiological reaction she was having towards the woman was rather alarming. Although she felt tense and so very aware of the domineering presence, a slow whirling heat was tingling from within and was only getting stronger by the minute. "Maura." Now was not the time to act like a shy high school girl. She collected herself and sat up straight, gazing right into the Lieutenant's watchful eyes. "It's Maura."

"Maura." The low timbre accentuated the syllables of her name carefully, as if testing the feel of it on her tongue. She slowly repeated it over and over in a whisper as her dark eyes roamed up and down her body. Maura clasped her hands together firmly, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed under the analyzing gaze. She felt like prey under the sights of a predator and for some reason, despite the trepidation, it was oddly titillating. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Guilt swept through Maura, the strong wind reminding her that she was in a content relationship with a man who made her happy. The arousal she was experiencing was nothing compared to what she felt for her boyfriend and it honest to God scared her. Never during their relationship had he made her feel this way just by being within arm's reach. Pushing away the thoughts, Maura plastered on the smile she frequently used for interviews. "It's only fair you give me your name in return."

"Jane."

She widened her P.R smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Jane brought her hands together and clapped twice. The room was instantly flooded with florescent light, casting away the shadows. Maura winced at the sudden assault on her eyes. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'd like to discuss the future of our departments." Her voice was strict and on point, doing a complete 180 from the seductive tone used just moments ago.

"What would you like to discuss, Lieutenant?" She asked as her vision adjusted to the sudden change. When the blurriness dissolved, her breath hitched in her throat when her gaze landed on the brunette. Seeing the Lieutenant in her entirety, without the darkness hiding away part of her stunning features, Maura could not help but stare in awe. Thick lashes accented dark, smoky eyes; sharp and prominent facial features were set in a permanent aloof manner, the body language displayed was relaxed yet so very imposing. Confident and poised. This was a woman who always had her way, Maura was sure of it.

_It's not like you've never seen attractive women before! _It was as if a beautiful villain was sitting before her, fronting as an upholder of the law. She did not look like she belonged in a building full of officers, chasing criminals guys and serving them justice. No. Jane Rizzoli looked like she belonged in the darkness enveloped in sin, committing unspeakable acts in the deepest parts of hell.

At least…that's what she looked like at first glance.

Maura mentally scolded herself for having such childish thoughts. Of course this woman was not _evil._ For goodness sake, a Lieutenant of the homicide division with a 94% closing rate was far from evil. _What has gotten into me? This is beginning to get ridiculous._

She was pulled from her thoughts when Jane spoke, "I just want to know if the new M.E is good enough to be working alongside my department, that's all. I do not tolerate failure or errors of any sort. If your people make a mistake, it'll be on you. It will _always _be on you regardless of how minor it is."

The words were a low blow to her pride as a distinguished MD. Any positive thoughts she had of the woman – or all for that matter – were thrown out the window. Offended, Maura crossed her legs and leaned forward with a slight scowl. "I can assure you Lieutenant, I would not be where I am now if it weren't for my expertise."

Jane stared at her for a few seconds. "Good. Actions speak louder than words, remember that. Prove me to me that you landed this job on your own rather than with your disarming looks, Doctor." It wasn't a compliment.

Maura felt her cheeks burn with rage and embarrassment, "With all due respect, you – " She took a deep calming breath. So badly she wanted to scold the woman for acting so vile and degrading. She was never one to lose her temper. Maura was never good at confrontations and preferred to be the one with a level head during heated disputes. Being shunned all her life by her peers, she vowed to always be kind and to never let another human being get under her skin. But this woman sitting so casually in front of her was making the task rather arduous. Taking another deep breath she said calmly, "It will only be a matter of time before you change your opinion."

She smirked, "Show me the brains with that beauty, Dr. Isles. It was nice chatting with you."

_Well I never! _Maura reached into her lab coat pocket, glared at the woman and non-too gently placed her business card onto the glass coffee table. "If you ever need me outside of work hours, here's my number." Without a glance behind her shoulder she stomped out of the room.

* * *

When the door to her office shut, Jane leaned back into her seat and ran a hand through her hair listening to the muffled sound of angry heels fading away. A slow bubbling laugh erupted from her chest. "I don't think I've had that much fun toying with a human's emotions in centuries." She picked up the business card and stared at it thoughtfully. "Maura Isles, you sure are something."

The woman's expensive perfume lingered in the air and she breathed in deeply. When the porcelain skin flushed red in anger and embarrassment, Jane could practically smell the blood pulsing deliciously in her neck. In her lifetime, she had taken many handsome men and beautiful women to bed, having a taste of their finest blood during climax. They were all willing to give up their bodies to her in the blink of an eye, never putting up a fight, always listening to what she wanted. One taste of power and they all ended up putty in her hands. Even when she whipped and degraded them mercilessly, they took it in silence in exchange for the immense pleasure she offered.

What she commanded, they followed. What she wanted, they gave. No questions, no protest, no nothing. And that is why she perceived all humans to be weak. That is why she felt that they were below her. Being born as a vampire of an ancient family, she was raised to believe that the human race was unworthy to walk the same soil as they. The wars, the debts, the poverty, the violence, the cowardice – they did everything to foolishly destroy themselves.

Bringing the business card to her lips, Jane growled. The first human to ever talk back to her in such a way was the beautiful blonde Medical Examiner. Jane was aware of the initial reaction she was given. All humans were like that upon first glance.

Humans are fascinated by power and that is why they feel such strong physiological responses to vampires. Jane grunted. _Pathetic. _

A deep hunger gnawed at her chest and she felt her canines extend. Realizing she had not had her feeding for the day, she removed her cellular from its holster and hit the number 4 on her speed dial. "Be here in the next twenty minutes, Eve." She threw her cellphone beside her. She clapped her hands and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

As soon as Maura stepped through the homicide division doors, Detective Frost stood up from his desk with a sheepish grin. He motioned her to his desk and pulled out an extra seat. "So how did it go?" When she took a seat she frowned deeply and glared at him. Frost winced, "I take it went bad." He picked up his fourth coffee of the day and began to drink. "You weren't even in there for very long."

"A few minutes are enough! That woman is absolutely… absolutely –" Maura felt her shoulders quake with anger, " – egotistic and discourteous!" She threw up her hands in defeat. "I cannot even fathom how someone can be so insufferable! In all my years, I have _never _met an adult so infuriating! I can now see why you are all terrified of her. The woman is a walking devil!"

Frost held back a laugh by coughing into his cup. Although the doctor was angry, it was a rather comical sight to see and he could not help but feel a little guilty for finding it funny in the first place. It was as if she was not used to expressing so much anger. From the start he knew that the woman was poised, well mannered and polite, with a little iciness for the sake of the job. Seeing her losing that cool was definitely out of character. Adorable, even. "I'll be honest with you, Dr. Isles. You haven't seen the worst of it. So if you think _that _was bad, just wait until someone screws up or does something that doesn't sit well with her."

"How do you mean?"

He shuddered, "You honestly don't want to be on the receiving end of her rage. That is all I'm saying."

"Please enlighten me so that I'm prepared."

Frost sighed and set down his coffee. "When she gets mad, get ready for cover because you'll get an ear full with a whole lot of shit on the top. But when she is _furious _to the point that she may want to… Okay. I'll start with something easy." He looked up thoughtfully. "So one of our traffic patrol officers thought it would be funny during a BPD gathering to grab hold of the Lieutenant's behind. He was drunk. And oooh boy. Everyone winced at the look on her face when she grabbed his wrist. We all thought she was going to break it or something. Surprisingly though, she let go of it and acted like nothing happened."

"That's it?"

He shook his head. "Not quite."

"So then?" Maura knew she had to be back in her office to arrange her office, but she was curious. She wanted to know about the enigmatic Lieutenant, regardless of how vile she is.

"At one of our BPD hockey games a few weeks later, they were on opposing sides. And you know the rules. Once you get into the rink, you've given unspoken consent to give and receive injury. To a certain extent of course. So during the game, Officer Tillberg was in possession of the puck. The Lieutenant came at him so fast and checked him so hard that he broke his arm in three places before he hit the floor." He shuddered at the memory. "It was ruled an accident and as part of the game, but we all knew it was because of what he had done. He tried to sue her but got nowhere."

Maura frowned. "She would go that far to teach a lesson?"

Frost chuckled, "She is as ruthless as they come but is a damn good Lieutenant. She takes care of us too. Makes sure we get the best benefits and gives us a raise every year plus bonuses. As long as we do our jobs, we're treated well."

A sigh of resignation escaped her lips, "My opinion remains unchanged."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

They smiled at one another. Maura felt as if she and Detective Frost were going to be good friends.

Their moment was broken however when one of the detectives gave a low whistle. "Here comes Kassovitz!"

Everyone turned their attention to the main entrance of the homicide department. A blonde sashayed in clad in a tight glittering red dress and stilettos. The male officers ogled after her as she walked by and disappeared into the deserted corridor leading to the Lieutenant's office.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Eve Kassovitz," said Frost. "She used to be in homicide way back when and quit out of the blue. Says she found a better job but comes by every now and then to see the Lieutenant."

"If you ask me, Kassovitz and the she-devil are in cahoots." Said the detective to their right. Maura glanced at the nameplate. **D, CROWE**_**. **_

She stared at Crowe in confusion.

"I mean come on," Crowe continued, "Why in the world would she be visiting the Lieutenant so much?"

"It's none of our business." Maura stood up and smiled at Frost. "It was nice having this chat with you, Detective. But I really must go. I have a lot of work to do."

"No problem, Doc. If you ever need anything you can come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." With that she headed to the elevator.

Frost turned to his computer and resumed his work right away. Detective Crowe whistled, "Please tell me you're going to hit that. The new M.E is sexy, you have to admit."

"Crowe, can you do me a _huge_ favour?" Frost stopped typing and looked at his coworker.

"Yeah, Frost?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Shut up." Frost smiled to himself seeing the grin disappear and continued on with his paperwork.

* * *

**SOOOOoooOOoooOoOoOOOOOoOo waddaya think?**

**Didn't really edit anything but eh. I will get on with the sexy vampire stuff and explanations in the next few chapter. Cheers~**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

* * *

For the next two weeks, Maura had been working non-stop with autopsies and with the detectives working the cases. It did not take long for the forensic crew to get accustomed to her way of running things and she felt relieved. She did not know how much longer she could keep up with the frigid ice queen façade and acting as if she were an unemotional cyborg. After years of keeping people at an arms length, she was starting to feel its toll on her mind and body. It took too much work and it was wearing her down to the point where she did not give a damn anymore of what others thought of her.

It was pretty late and she wanted nothing more than to go home, but a body had come through just as she was leaving. She had no choice but to change into scrubs. Just as she was about to open the fresh body bag lying on one of the autopsy tables, the double doors swung open. "Detectives I haven't started the au – " She stopped when she laid eyes upon the Lieutenant and another man dressed in scrubs walking towards her. A faint groan escaped her lips. She was hoping she wouldn't see that woman for a while. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Isles, this is Dr. Rick Ballard." Jane put a hand on the man's shoulder. "He's one of our Medical Examiners."

Dr. Ballard nodded at her, his bearded face impassive.

Maura raised a brow, "I was not aware we had another M.E."

Jane scoffed, "Tierney must not have informed you then. Rick here is in charge of certain cases and _this _happens to be one of them."

"What difference does it make? I'm the Chief Medical Examiner," She motioned her hands down her body, "I'm already geared up so I think I can manage to – "

"I'm sorry, Dr. Isles but this is how things run around here." There was no hint of apology in her voice. "This is above both you and I, Doc. So I suggest you follow the rules."

The double doors opened and two morgue attendants came through with a gurney. Maura felt her cheeks flush with indignation watching the body bag being whisked with Dr. Ballard at their side. She snapped her gaze angrily at the brunette who was calmly staring at her with furrowed brows. "Where on earth are you taking the body?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"I believe I have every right to know."

"This is not up for discussion."

"Then _please _explain to me why it isn't."

The Lieutenant stood silently with her arms crossed and that is what was grating on Maura's nerves, exposing them raw with anger.

Maura always knew how to keep a level head. She always kept her emotions in check and was always in control of herself, but she could not help but let the anger she was feeling bubble to the surface. This woman enjoyed pushing her buttons. Maura absolutely _hated _it when her work was interfered with. That was the one thing in life that she found thoroughly maddening and would never pardon. Ever. She had spent her entire life carrying out a meticulous, well-planned lifestyle and any sort of disturbance to it had Maura apoplectic with rage in seconds.

And looking at the Lieutenant's pleased expression was not helping.

"So what is it Lieutenant?" Maura removed her gloves and came nose to nose with the Lieutenant, "What is it that you have against me? I have done _nothing _wrong and I have been working alongside your department quite smoothly. I just don't understand. _What is it that you want from me_? Do I have to continue to prove myself to you until you're satisfied? You know what? I don't give a damn about what you think. I just want to do my job and if you're not okay with it, then don't interfere with my work!"

Jane remained silent as the blonde's heavy breathing fanned her face. Her brown eyes flickered dangerously under the fluorescent light. Maura wanted to cower back in fear and apologize profusely for acting way out of line, but she felt she wouldn't be able to summon the same courage again. Not with the way the brunette was looking at her. It made her knees weak but she held on.

Moments ticked by and finally Jane said placidly, "As I said, this is beyond you and I. Go home, Dr. Isles. You're done for today."

A gloved hand gently pushed her away and back onto the heels of her feet. She had been on her toes trying to get into the woman's personal space. Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at the brunette regretfully. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" A wave of guilt flowed through her.

"Don't worry about it." The corner of her mouth twitched upwards, "You've got a strong head on your shoulders, Dr. Isles. It's refreshing." With that being said, she turned her heel and was out the door, leaving Maura in a daze catching her breath.

By the time she had set up her instruments for the next work day and organized her office, it was a little past six PM. She had just worked a twelve-hour shift. She sighed and massaged the back of her neck to alleviate the stiffness. As she passed by the café, she caught a whiff of pastries. Maura felt her stomach rumble. It took a moment to contemplate on whether or not she should grab dinner there or to go home and straight to bed. Remembering that she had not eaten since noon and would most likely want nothing more than ready herself for bed, she turned into the café.

* * *

Both Jane and Rick peered at the corpse lying on the autopsy table, the dead man's pale skin radiated with an unearthly glow under the bright light hanging from above. Grabbing the human's chin, Dr. Ballard tilted it upwards to expose the neck, showing two gaping holes at the jugular. "As you can already see, all the limbs are in tact, the genitals are not mutilated and there is no sign of torture before the feeding."

Jane frowned, "So it isn't Hoyt, just another one of ours breaking ancient law."

It was not uncommon to find a human sucked dry once in a while and Jane was in charge of cleaning it up. The only people within their race brave enough to break ancient laws were the ones involved in criminal organizations. Jane had executed numerous vampires in crime families and regrettably, she had terminated members of the elite families too, who in turn, were supposed to set an example for the upper, middle and lower class vampires.

Draining a human of blood completely during a feeding was punishable by death and Jane made it her goal to eliminate all threats of exposing their race. Although she was not fond of humans, she still held a tiny amount of respect for them, for their ancestors were once among the living and her own mother and youngest brother were human.

"That seems to be the case."

"And the message?" They stared at the angry red message carved into the flesh of the man's chest. _Blood is thicker than water. _

"That, I'm not sure of."

She growled and smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress shirt, "Document everything you can and then get rid of the body. If the new M.E starts inquiring about it, deny it ever existed. I don't want any physical evidence of the body. As for the paperwork, send it over to Sansone for safekeeping." She started walking towards the door, "As for the idiot who handed off the body to a human, find out who it was and punish them accordingly."

Rick bowed his head and brought a hand to his chest in salute. "As you wish."

As Jane exited the restricted (and carefully hidden) section of the forensics department, she rubbed her hands feeling the phantom pain on her old wounds. Her undead body had healed long ago but the memory of what he had done still remained.

Hoyt left a body for them to find in intervals, tortured and butchered with their genitals mutilated, and then disappeared from their radar for months on end. For decades, Jane had been on a wild goose chase trying to put an end to his existence. He was a threat to all and Jane had decided that she would stop at nothing until he was dead.

* * *

There was no line to wait in allowing Maura to walk straight to the front counter and examine the menu without the usual rush. As she skimmed through the contents, a hearty voice called out to her.

"Hello, dear. What can I get you?" An elderly woman emerged from the swinging doors securing an apron around her body. She stood behind the cash register with a genuine smile on her face. Her eyes were kind and her expression warm. Maura looked at the nametag. Angela.

"Good evening. Can I get the healthiest sandwich you have to offer? And I'd also like a bottle of water."

"The best I can do is a chicken on whole-wheat with lettuce and tomatoes."

She nodded, "That'll do."

Angela whirled around and moved behind the counter busily. Maura stepped to the side seeing movement in her peripheral. A uniformed officer came to a stop beside her and removed his sunglasses and BPD cap to reveal jet-black hair and twinkling brown eyes. He offered Maura a boyish grin. "You been waiting long?"

Maura stared at him for a long moment. It felt as if she knew him but knew that was not the case. There was something about him that had her itching with familiarity but she could not quite place her finger on it. "No, not long."

"Ah, good thing I came early then." He turned to Angela, "Hey Ma. Could you hurry it up please?"

The barista turned around with a wide, astonished smile, "Frankie baby! I haven't seen you in ages!" They met halfway across the counter and Angela placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, which he gladly accepted. Maura's heart warmed at the sight.

"Yeah,I've been working graveyard shifts but this week I'm on evenings." He pointed at the donuts with his chin. "Gimme a dozen of those. You know, the usual."

"Would it hurt to say please?" Angela placed Maura's order in front of her, "That'll be $7.45, dear." While Maura fished for cash, Angela put donuts into a box and asked, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before. That's $5.25 for you Frankie."

Both she and Frankie handed her their money. "Yes, I am actually. I've replaced Dr. Tierney as the Chief M.E."

"Wow." Angela said in awe. "I'm Angela, I run the café. And this is my son Frankie."

Frankie smiled from ear to ear, "Hi."

"I'm Maura. It's very nice to meet you both."

Angela pinched his shoulder, "I've always wanted a doctor in the family. Why didn't you go into the medical field Frankie?"

Frankie dramatically rubbed the spot where she pinched him. "Maybe because blood – " He stopped suddenly and coughed, looking at Angela with wide eyes, " – makes me a little queasy."

They shared a look, "I know plenty of people who don't like the sight of blood and are doctors."

"Then why don't you go adopt them?" That earned a slap to the shoulder. "Ow! Why does our whole freaking family love to abuse me?!"

"It's because you act like a child!"

Maura giggled at the laidback, ongoing banter being exchanged. This is exactly what she needed after what had happened down in the morgue. The relaxed, good-spirited atmosphere with the duo loosened the knot in her shoulders considerably. As they continued to argue, Maura took a seat at the nearest vacant table and began to eat, listening to the comical badinage.

"If you keep eating all of those donuts, you're going to get fat."

"Oh come on, Ma. You're just jealous I won't put on any weight from eating all this."

"Why you!"

Maura stifled a laugh hearing her smack him once again. Their cheeriness was infectious and exactly what she needed to completely dispel her sullen mood. She took another bite and couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have such engaging parents rather than the distant ones that preferred to travel around without her.

She also wondered if her real parents would have been just as pleasant as they, showering her with affection even when she was in adulthood. She had given up trying to find her birth parents long ago. All the legal documents were restricted and closed off, leaving her with an unquenchable curiousity that came and went in her lifetime.

As she brought her sandwich to her mouth, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a tingle shot down her spine. The atmosphere had changed considerably and she knew instantly what the source was. Maura put down the sandwich and twisted her torso carefully towards the culprit. _Why am I suddenly seeing her a lot? _She groaned.

Detective Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli had sauntered into the BPD café and was now standing with the cheery duo by the counter. Maura gasped seeing Jane lean over the counter and elegantly kiss Angela on each cheek before doing the same with Frankie. Her mouth hung open at the revelation and she turned back to her food completely stunned. The familiarity she felt when she laid her eyes on Frankie now made complete sense. She glanced back and examined the trio carefully. The younger brunettes had definitely inherited their mother's eyes and jaw line. That much was clear.

But what she could not understand was the huge attitude difference between brother and sister. They were complete opposites. She could not imagine the Lieutenant as part of such an exuberant family. There was just no way. She picked up her sandwich and began to chew faster. Now she really wanted to go home. Conversation began to pick up again and she unwillingly listened.

"Are you on evenings this week?" asked Jane.

"Yeah. How about you? Are you done for today? When was the last time you actually went home?"

"That's none of your concern, little brother."

Angela rubbed her daughter's arm, "He's right you know. You should recharge. You work too much."

Jane frowned at the box in Frankie's hand. "You're eating that useless garbage again."

They knew not to push a subject with Jane and went along with the sudden topic change. "See, even your sister says so."

"Well yeah, it curbs my appetite." He shoved another one into his mouth and waved the box at their mother. "Ma, gimme some more! I gotta leave soon so make it quick! And put in all the good ones."

Maura heard a smack followed by Frankie's howl of pain, then Jane's scolding voice, "How many times am I going to have to remind you of your manners?" A patrol officer sitting nearby, who was also listening in, cringed at Maura with a grin.

"And how many times are you going to hit me?"

"As many as it takes until you learn to respect our mother." _So there __**is **__a bit of humanity in you, _thought Maura. She wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing. She was not used to seeing such a soft side of the walking devil. Every encounter she had with that woman was always negative. Her emotions were conflicting with each other and Maura was not sure whether to hate her or respect her. A dull ache pulsed at her temples from all the thinking.

"Now you understand why you are always being smacked by us." Angela handed him a fresh box of donuts, "Do you want anything, Jane?"

"I'm all right."

Plate now void of all food, Maura took a few gulps of her water and made haste for the exit. She clutched her purse tightly against her as if it provided some sort of protection against the Lieutenant's searing gaze.

"See you, Dr. Isles!" Angela called out merrily.

"Have a good night." She smiled at Angela and Frankie who were grinning and waving. When her eyes landed on the Lieutenant who was staring at her, the smile faltered by a fraction. Once she was outside in the cool evening breeze, she stood at for a moment, breathing deeply. Her heart was racing. The sky was dark and the sun had set about an hour ago. All she wanted to do now was go to bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so she had the chance to sleep in to her heart's content.

She started her walk to her car, wrapping her coat tighter against her body to protect her from the chill. The parking lot was dark and there were only a few lamps overhead illuminating the area. As she marched forward, movement from above startled her. She paused and scanned the area. Everything looked normal. She then spotted a large black figure perched atop one of the heavily slanted roofs of the buildings across the parking lot. It looked almost like a human crouching precariously on the tip of the roof.

_No sane human being would position themself at such a dangerous place. The risk of them sliding or falling to their doom is too great._ Shaking her head of all imbecilic thoughts, she continued on ahead, this time picking up the pace. She was having foolish thoughts but she could not shake the foreboding feeling.

A chill ran through her suddenly. Maura glanced back to where she had seen the figure and was relieved that it was gone. _Or perhaps it wasn't even there in the first place. _When her black Lexus came into view, she let out a sigh of relief and broke into a light jog. Just as her hand touched the door handle, a nasty snarl pierced through the air. Maura gasped at the black figure speeding towards her from the sky, eyes glowing menacingly.

A strangled cry escaped her when she hit the floor with a loud crack, the wind was knocked out of her completely and she wheezed desperately. An explosion of pain radiated off the back of her head and shoulder at the impact. She groaned at the heavy weight on her body. She tried to call out for help but found that she couldn't. With blurry vision she saw the dark outline of her assailant on top of her grinning wildly. She could not make out their face but she could see the fang-like teeth bared at her shining in the moonlight.

"Now, now now, my sweet. It'll be over soon. They won't mind if I have a taste before I bring you to them. " The man's voice was sickening.

Tears trailed down the side of her face realizing her attempts to break free were futile. Her attacker suspended her limbs tightly against her body and she struggled until all of her energy was depleted. The pain in her head and shoulder was too much. It did not help that the world was swirling violently and she knew she would not be able to stay conscious much longer. The assailant brought their lips to her neck and she felt a sharp pain, followed by a brief moment of euphoria before the fear took hold of her again.

Just when she thought her life was over, the weight on her body disappeared. With unclear eyes, she watched her attacker fly off of her and into the vehicle parked across from her own. Black outlined her vision and she closed her eyes in hopes of pushing it away. She forced herself to stay conscious as she listened to the man's pleas for mercy and then the shrieks of pain. He kept repeating the same thing over and over: _Blood is thicker than water! Blood is thicker than water! _Her head hurt. Her body felt heavy. What was happening?

When coldness suddenly swept over her and was lifted off the ground with strong arms, she cracked open her eyes and winced. The light of the street lamp sent a shooting pain through her head. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Only a small indistinct rasp escaped her.

The familiar husk drifted in her ears, "What could they possibly want with you?"

Maura leaned further into the cold, comforting embrace as the darkness consumed her completely.

* * *

Jane dug her fingers into the woman's skin as she walked to her car. She had been drawn by the smell of blood the moment she had stepped outside. With great speed, she followed the scent and her instincts kicked into overdrive seeing the Medical Examiner overpowered on the floor, having the blood sucked out of her. She showed no mercy for those who broke ancient laws and had broken all his limbs, delving in his cries for mercy. She took note of the tattoo on his neck. _The Irish mob empire._ When she stuck her hand into his chest and took hold of his undead heart, the shrieks that he gave was like music to her ears.

But soon, the shrieks turned into a desperate chant. As the grip on his heart tightened, he chanted over and over: _Blood is thicker than water! Blood is thicker than water! They'll be coming for her, just you wait! _Having enough, she ripped the undead organ from his chest and crushed it, effectively turning him into ash.

When she had gathered the blonde in her arms, all battered and bruised, Jane had assessed the damage. A possible concussion, something she had no control of fixing, some bleeding on the shoulder and puncture wounds on the neck. _That_, she could do something about.

She had to clean this up soon. The smell of blood was awakening the beast within her and she did not want to unleash it on this woman.

Her initial thought was to bring her to the hospital but wasn't sure if she could trust the employees. She knew a number of vampires who worked in the hospital and could not risk endangering the woman. She was not sure who worked for whom.

When she had the blonde safely secured into the backseat of her tinted vehicle, she got into the driver's seat and drove off in the direction of her house. Soon, she was parked in her garage and carrying the unconscious Medical Examiner through the darkness of her home and into a guest room. Carefully slipping off the jacket and bloodied cardigan off the woman, she laid her on her stomach and examined the injuries. Blood matted the blonde hair, leaving a trail down the back of her neck and onto the material of her clothing.

A pool of blood stained one shoulder and Jane peeled off the dirtied top and gently placed Maura back onto her stomach. The lacerated skin bled profusely, bloody bits of gravel were imbedded into the wounds. The surrounding area had already started to bruise.

"Why would one of Doyle's men come after you…" Jane admired the creamy skin and trailed a hand down the length of her spine, earning a small shudder from the woman who still had her eyes screwed shut. "This might sting a little." Although the urge to sink her teeth into the woman's flesh was overpowering, Jane held back and searched for the source of injury on the blonde's head and brought her lips to it, sucking some of the blood and coating it with her saliva. The wound sealed closed and Maura let out an erotic whimper.

Jane groaned at the sweet, warm liquid on her tongue. Her muscles tensed at the overwhelming desire to feed and – she stared at the woman's unconscious figure hungrily – _fuck_ her senselessly until she could draw the best blood she could offer. Her canines extended and Jane swung her long legs over the woman and straddled her. She licked a trail up her spine and to the wound on her shoulder. Picking off all the rocks, she kissed and licked away all the blood and swallowed it with ecstasy.

Flipping her over onto her back, Jane gently gathered Maura in her arms and nudged the blonde's head to the side, exposing the smooth neck. Blood was still trickling from the puncture wounds and down the valley between her breasts. Jane breathed heavily at the appetizing sight. This woman was so tantalizing, so _erotic, _even when knocked out. She could hear the woman's heart beat steadily and Jane felt the beast within her gnawing at her insides, desperate for release.

Maura moaned as she began to stir back into consciousness. "Cold…" Her voice was weak. "You're so cold…" She shivered, eyelids opening slowly, revealing confused hazel eyes in a half-lidded daze.

"Hush, child. I'll fix you right up." She gently moved blonde hair out of the way and brought moist lips to the punctured skin. She licked away the excess blood and meant to close it right away, but she found that she couldn't. The taste was just so damn sweet and she began to suck away at the blood greedily. The beast was rattling in its cage and a drawn out growl rumbled in her chest. The red fluid filling her up was driving her wild.

Jane smoothed her free hand down a collarbone and squeezed a breast. Maura squirmed in her arms, moaning and panting with her eyes shut tight. To Jane's surprise, she felt fingernails scrape its way up an arm and bury itself into her hair, pushing her further into the creamy neck. The heat she was feeling from this human was making her crazy with hunger. She licked the wounds closed and pulled back abruptly. "Fuck."

Jane looked at herself in the mirror across the room. Her lips and chin were dripping with blood and her eyes glowed dangerously under the faint light.

Maura looked at her in bewilderment, mouth parted slightly as ragged breaths left her mouth. "You…" Her head lolled to the side and Jane put her down gently and threw the blanket over her.

Closing the door to the guest room, she pulled her cellphone out and called Kassovitz. The bloodlust she was feeling needed to be satiated very soon or else Dr. Maura Isles would be done for.

* * *

**Okaay! I have written out a super long chapter because I'll be gone for a week or so! God knows we all need a break from life with good company ;)**

**And to those who ask about Adrenalized, I'm very sorry to say that it will be on hiatus for a while seeing as it is not really story driven. This story however has a plot, which is surprising for me because I usually cannot commit to a story. And also, this is a little bit rushed but I really wanted to get this done before I leave.**

**I have not edited this and it is actually really late (1:30 AM) so uhm, forgive me if it some things are all over the place. ****I'm still open to suggestions so leave your thoughts below! **


End file.
